Waltz of Love
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Noé et Vanitas ont été choisis pour la plus importante cérémonie vampires/humains mais ça ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde...


**Eh oui je reviens encore avec un OS sur Les Memoires de Vanitas :D**

 **Comme pour Reflexions Nocturnes, il tournera plus autour de Vanitas (qui reste mon favori) mais avec un peu plus de yaoi ;3**

 **Je me suis inspirée de Waltz of Vanitas pour écrire cet OS, je vous conseille d'ailleurs de la mettre à un certain moment (vous saurez lequel je pense).**

 **Donc comme d'hab les persos sont pas a moi mais a Jun Mochizuki etc etc!**

 **Aller go maintenant :D**

-Il en est hors de question! claqua la voix cinglante de Vanitas dans le bureau de Orlok.

-Un peu de respect humain! C'est un grand honneur que le compte vous fait et vous feriez bien de...

-Je ne participerai pas à cette mascarade! De toute façon Noé et moi sommes deux hommes ça ne peut pas fonctionner!

-L'an dernier, ce sont deux femmes qui ont dansé la Valse d'union...

-Non c'est non! gronda l'humain en fusillant son collègue vampire.

Il ne l'aidait pas vraiment là cet idiot!

-De toute façon c'est trop tard nous avons déjà annoncé le nom des danseurs et si vous ne le faites pas vous aurez toute notre communauté sur le dos.

L'héritier du vampire a la Lune Bleue se crispa, la rage brûlant dans ses iris bleus. Ces sales suceurs de sang l'avaient piégé!

-De toute façon je ne sais pas danser!

-Vous apprendrez. Il vous reste trois mois pour vous entraîner et composer votre musique. Bien évidemment, cette partie là appartient au vampire du couple.

Le verre que tenait Vanitas explosa dans sa main à la mention du mot "couple".

-Que ce soit bien clair, vous ne me laissez pas le choix de participer à votre valse ridicule mais si vous parlez encore de Noé et moi comme d'un couple je jure que je maudis tous les vampires de l'Altus et vous savez que j'en suis capable!!

Noé, toujours aussi candide, posa une main qu'il pensait apaisante sur l'épaule de son presque ami.

Ce dernier se tendit encore davantage, comme un chat sur le point d'attaquer, avant de le gifler brutalement.

-Et TOI! Je suis sûr que c'est TOI qui as proposé cette stupidité au compte!!

-Pas du tout c'est Domi! bougonna l'archiviste en se massant la joue.

Vanitas était un frêle humain, il ne devait pas le frapper en retour au risque de ramasser des morceaux d'humain éparpillés dans le palais.

-Si elle est maudite un jour je la laisserai se faire exécuter, grogna Vanitas avant de sortir en trombe du bureau.

Noé soupira et remercia Orlok de sa grande générosité et son infinie patience avant d'emboîter le pas à son collègue.

Il abandonna cependant vite l'idée, sachant que le médecin avait besoin de se calmer.

Parfait, ça lui laisserait le temps de composer la musique qui guiderait leurs pas le jour de la Cérémonie.

Il regagna donc sa chambre en s'étirant, voyant déjà la montagne de difficultés s'accumuler devant lui.

Une fois installé à son bureau pourtant, les mots et les notes coulèrent de sa plume comme une rivière d'évidence.

Vanitas allait râler mais tant pis, il avait déjà la mélodies en tête.

Il lui fallut un peu plus d'une semaine pour écrire la chanson et ce fut Dominique qui dut le nourrir et le pousser à dormir et se laver.

D'après elle, il était normal pour les Élus d'être dans un état second les mois précédant la Cérémonie.

Cette fameuse Cérémonie, durant laquelle se déroulait ce que tous appelaient "Valse d'union", avait pour but de créer un lien entre humain et vampire, une sorte de trêve plus puissante que n'importe quel traité.

Elle était célébrée tous les ans, au solstice de printemps, pour fêter la renaissance du monde et le retour du beau temps.

Humains et vampires y venaient par centaines afin d'admirer les deux Élus qui ouvraient le bal.

Le couple, peu importe qu'il soit composé de deux personnes de genres différents ou non, devait impérativement être composé d'un vampire et d'un humain.

Durant de longs mois, ils répétaient en secret leur danse.

C'était l'un des événements les plus importants durant lequel ni chasseur ni vampire extrémiste n'était autorisé.

Ils étaient là pour faire la paix, point barre.

Noé espérait donc que Vanitas n'irait pas tout faire capoter.

Ainsi, lorsqu'au bout de neuf jours à ne dormir que quelques heures par nuits et à manger tout juste assez, quand Noé mit le dernier point sur sa feuille, une énergie nouvelle l'emplit et il se précipita dehors à la recherche de son presque ami.

Il trouva ce dernier au sommet du clocher, comme lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait.

Il fixait le ciel sans le voir et réagit à peine quand Noé s'assit à côté de lui.

-J'imagine que tu as fini la chanson, murmura l'humain d'une voix ou sonnait la résignation.

Noé n'appréciait pas lorsqu'il prenait ce ton et ce visage inexpressif.

Pour lui Vanitas était quelqu'un de passionné et de fougueux, il n'était pas censé se laisser abattre.

D'accord il était un enfoiré de première et imprévisible comme pas permis mais pour le vampire, ce jeune humain insolent était l'exemple parfait de la rébellion, pas de l'abandon.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux de neige et les ébouriffa brièvement.

-Tout juste. Tu as trouvé la danse?

-Oui. J'ai écouté les résumés des Cérémonies précédentes que m'ont fait Dominique et Orlok. Vos valses sont d'un ennui mortel, j'ai décidé de pimenter tout ça.

Un fin sourire sournois étira les lèvres de l'humain alors qu'il se redressait, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux.

Noé déglutit. Étrangement, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'avait pu concocter Vanitas.

Là ou l'humain devait se plier devant les exigences musicales du vampire, l'inverse était aussi vrai pour la danse. Noé n'aurait pas son mot à dire, ils le savaient tous les deux.

La première fois qu'ils répétèrent la danse, Noé fut soufflé.

La danse n'avait rien à voir avec celle, traditionnelle, de la Cérémonie!

Elle était beaucoup plus vives, Vanitas résistait à son étreinte, fuyait quand il s'approchait, se rebellait.

Et lui ne pouvait que subir, poursuivre ce nuage de fumée que semblait être devenu le jeune homme.

En revanche, quand Noé imposa sa musique, le retour fut plus violent.

Vanitas hurla cinq bonnes minutes que dire dans une chanson d'union des choses aussi sombres allait faire un véritable scandale et qu'ils seraient probablement exécutés sur le champs.

Noé ne voulut rien savoir.

Ils commencèrent donc à répéter avec la musique.

La danse prenait peu à peu forme, ils étaient de plus en plus tôt aux répétitions, impatients de se retrouver et de danser à nouveau ensemble.

Au bout du troisième mois qui précédait la Cérémonie, ils se sentaient totalement prêts.

Personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient préparé, ils le découvriraient tous le soir même.

Assis dans la loge que leur avaient prêté les organisateurs du banquet, Vanitas sentait une boule se former dans son estomac.

La Valse d'union n'était pas seulement une danse, il était un abandon total des conventions sociales, une mise à nu des sentiments entre vampires et humains.

Cette valse débouchait très souvent sur la mise en couple définitive des participants.

Le fait de devoir montrer autant ses sentiments, de devoir raconter son histoire à travers une danse face à un public si nombreux angoissait mortellement le jeune homme.

Il enfila nerveusement ses vêtements de danse, manquant de déchirer sa veste à plusieurs reprises tant il tirait fort sur le tissu.

À sa demande, sa veste avait de grandes manches comme son manteau habituel. Elle était moins ample, épousait à merveilles la forme de son torse et de son dos. Le tissu, d'un bleu pareil à celui de ses yeux, était long devant et devait être tiré puis agrafé dans le dos, donnant un effet plissé qui rajoutait encore plus de charme à la tenue qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Elle était en soie, très fine et laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Son pantalon, tout aussi moulant que la veste, était d'un noir de jais. Un ruban composé de toutes les nuances de bleus possibles était enroulé à sa taille.

Sous les conseils de Dominique, il lâcha ses cheveux et parsema ses mèches sombres de perles d'un rouge rubis.

Il enfila enfin ses bottines, à présent totalement nerveux, avant de sortir.

Noé l'attendait déjà, extrêmement séduisant dans son costume blanc et noir, typique de la valse.

Le vampire se figea en voyant Vanitas.

Le costume devait rester un secret jusqu'au jour de la Cérémonie, il ne savait donc pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Sûrement à tout sauf.. Ça!

Il dévora littéralement Vanitas du regard, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures.

Il lui présenta galamment son bras, que l'humain prit presque timidement, gardant la tête baissée.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la grande salle, restant à l'abri des regards en attendant leur heure.

Les chuchotis se turent peu à peu et l'orchestre commença à jouer.

Noé s'avança au milieu de la pièce, s'inclina doucement devant Vanitas avant de poser une main sur sa taille, prenant une des mains de l'humain de l'autre.

Puis il entama sa danse, commença la valse.

Au début Vanitas se laissait faire, le rythme était lent puis accélérait sans prévenir.

Lorsque Noé chanta les premières paroles, il s'éloigna brutalement, souriant en entendant les hoquets de surprise qui résonnèrent dans la salle.

Noé le suivit, l'attrapa fortement par la taille et le força à revenir contre lui, se baissant jusqu'à murmurer les premiers mots du refrain.

-Un.. Deux.. Trois... Douleur.. Tristesse.

Vanitas serra sa main dans la sienne et s'éloigna à nouveau en tournant sur lui-même.

Ses manches voltigèrent autour de lui, son ruban virevolta dans l'air, produisant un effet saisissant.

-Vanitas... Vanitas!

Noé tendit une main vers lui, l'air suppliant.

Comme prévu, Vanitas accéda à sa demande et prit sa main, revenant se lover contre lui.

Le rythme accéléra encore. Ils tournaient tous deux dans une ronde interminable.

-Vanitas! Vanitas! scanda encore Noé, une infinie douleur peinte sur son beau visage.

Celui de Vanitas se tordit de colère et il repoussa de nouveau les avances du Vampire.

Les perles dans ses cheveux s'illuminèrent à la faible lumière des torches qui les entouraient, projetant des éclats de braise sur le décor alentour.

Il enchaina plusieurs pas, fit mine de s'effondrer avant de se reprendre, plus fort, plus vif, la colère flambant dans ses yeux.

Il tournoya dans la grande salle, ses cheveux volants autour de son visage, le masquant puis le dévoilant plus déterminé encore aux spectateurs.

Il leur racontait sa vie, en cet instant.

Son enfance massacrée, ses douleurs, sa terreur muète de Moreau.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il se figeait, plus immobile qu'une statue de glace.

Derrière lui, Noé continuait de chanter en se rapprochant.

Deux bras puissants de refermèrent sur son torse, le coinçant dans l'étreinte chaude du vampire.

Une paire de lèvres vint de nouveau effleurer son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Les mêmes paroles se répétèrent, la supplique dans la voix du plus grand s'accentua.

La douleur sur le visage de Vanitas aussi.

Il chercha de nouveau à fuir Noé les yeux fermés, il ralentit l'allure au fur et à mesure que la voix du vampire baissait.

Ce dernier l'implorait à présent, tenait par tous les moyens de le récupérer.

Noé représentait la joie, l'enfance, l'innocence que Vanitas n'avait pas eu et qu'il fuyait à présent.

Sa douleur et sa peur transparaissaient maintenant même à travers son corps, les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues pâles, son rythme ralentissait de plus en plus.

Noé se rapprochait lentement, comme s'il était une bête blessée et craintive. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, au fond.

La fin se rapprochait, ils le savaient.

Noé posa un genou à terre, lui aussi en larmes.

Le rythme s'accéléra de nouveau, Vanitas prit la main tendue et ils se lancèrent dans une dernière valse, la plus désespérée.

Ils ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un.

Noé répétait son nom en boucle, le criait au monde, leur montrait qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Ce moment tout entier n'était qu'à lui, qu'à eux.

Ils étaient dans leur monde, loin du public et de leurs regards médusés.

Ils renversaient les traditions, ne cachaient en rien leurs sentiments, étaient plus vivants que jamais.

La Valse de l'Union prenait tout son sens en cet instant. Deux mondes s'unissaient sous les yeux captivés d'innombrables spectateurs, hypnotisés par cette ronde.

Puis, alors qu'il était censé mordre Vanitas à la gorge pour clore la danse, alors que la musique montait crescendo, prête à claquer la dernière note, Noé saisit Vanitas par les hanches et le colla à lui, le prenant par surprise.

Ce n'était pas prévu! Il devait le forcer à lui tourner le dos et planter ses crocs dans sa gorge fragile!

Noé le fixa, sondant son regard.

Regard de rubis contre regard de saphir.

Vampire contre humain.

Amour contre haine.

Noé contre Vanitas.

La dernière note frappa l'air comme un fouet incandescent au moment où Noé écrasait ses lèvres sur celles de Vanitas, resserrant encore son étreinte autour de ce corps si frêle et pourtant si fort de son partenaire.

Un silence total résonnait à présent dans la salle.

Tous, vampires et humains confondus, pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur de briser la bulle dans laquelle était réfugiés les deux danseurs.

Tout venait d'être dit, balancé à la figure des invités comme un seau d'eau froide.

L'amour entre vampire et humain était vu comme impossible, ces deux là leur avait prouvé le contraire.

Vanitas, toujours sous le choc, finit par se laisser aller contre Noé en fermant les yeux.

Il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde dégénéré. Enfin, il était chez lui, à l'abri contre ce vampire.

Moreau, les maudits, le Charlatan, tout semblait extrêmement lointain.

Puis des applaudissements et des sifflets commencèrent à fuser sous la voûte de la salle de bal.

Noé relâcha doucement Vanitas et esquiva son coup de poing de justesse.

Vanitas, dont la bulle anti public venait d'éclater, fixait le vampire avec fureur, le rouge aux joues.

-T'as encore dérapé foutu vampire!!

Et Noé éclata de rire en forçant le plus jeune à revenir dans ses bras.

Ouais, il allait avoir du mal à se faire pardonner ce coup-ci mais qu'importe, il doutait que Vanitas résiste longtemps.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune Archiviste invita son compagnon à une seconde valse, plus traditionnelle cette fois-ci.

Après tout, le bal ne faisait que commencer.

 **Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, merci d'avance et à la prochaine :D**


End file.
